


Over the Counter

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Ever since the "Who Killed Markiplier" series happened, this ship has been stuck in my brain.





	Over the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the "Who Killed Markiplier" series happened, this ship has been stuck in my brain.

Desperate hands roamed across white cotton. Feverish kisses were messily shared. The aroma of alcohol was hanging heavily in the air.

“Mmf, s-sir, perhaps this isn't such a good idea.”

“Mmm, getting cold feet already, Benjamin?”

Damien pinned the butler against the counter of the bar; his arms and hands trapping Benjamin in place. He leaned forward, burying his flushed face into the others neck, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses onto the skin. It caused a shiver to race down Ben's spine.

“N-No,” the butler denied. “I'm just worried that...Master Mark will see us.”

“Let him see,” Damien muttered against Benjamin's neck, giving a harsh bite and causing the other to gasp. The taller man couldn't help but nervously glance over his shoulder, only to find his master busy laughing and roughhousing with the detective and the Colonel. The three of them were fiddling around with the Colonel's gun, trying to pour various amounts of wine into the weapon, thus creating a ridiculous mess.

Ben suddenly found his chin being grabbed and turned, facing Damien again. Hot, demanding lips collided with his own, followed by an eager tongue that wished to devour Benjamin whole. The butler could easily taste the Cabernet Sauvignon that he and Damien had been partaking of earlier. Finally letting his worries slip away, he dug his fingers into the mayor's askew hair, happily returning the kiss.

Damien pressed closer against Ben; his thigh wedging between the taller man's legs, starting a slow grind. With how light the material of their pants was, it wasn't difficult to find that sweet friction right away.

Benjamin moaned against the mayor's lips, rutting his hips forward to meet that sweet grinding. “S-Sir, _please_...”

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Damien purred, mouthing at the butler's jaw. Ben's hands found their way to Damien's ass, gripping it firmly.

“Yes sir.”

He had even realized when the other removed his black vest, carelessly tossing it to the side. Buttons were swiftly undone. Benjamin found himself being pushed, until his back was lying across the cold marble of the counter. Damien's jacket had disappeared awhile ago, and the mayor didn't waste a second in stripping out of his long sleeved shirt.

The sight of the others naked body was overwhelming for Ben. He felt his face catch on fire; eyeing Damien's muscles and not even caring if he stared. Damien could see the hunger in Ben's eyes.

“A most pleasing sight, wouldn't you agree, Benjamin?” the mayor asked, slightly flexing and allowing the taller man to witness. “Bet you want this all to yourself, don't you?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Benjamin replied, reaching up and gripping Damien's bicep.

The mayor leaned down, clashing their mouths together in another heated, drunken kiss. It was enough to keep the butler occupied as Damien made quick work of removing the taller man's pants.

Ben moaned hoarsely, struggling to keep still as the mayor prepped him. Damien huffed against the others lips, carefully working him open, letting his fingers scissor and curl, searching for that spot that he knew would make Benjamin beg to the heavens.

“F- _Fuck!_ D-Damien!” the butler hollered; his back arching as his prostate was met with jabbing thrusts.

“Do you like having my fingers in you?” Damien asked with a sultry purr. “You're doing so well, Benjamin. So eager and desperate to have my cock fill you up, huh?”

“Yes! Oh f-fuck yes, I do!” the butler groaned out, biting his lip, trying to at least keep some of his screams concealed.

Damien chuckled, leaning down close and nibbling on the others ear. “Think you're ready for me?”

“Y-Yes sir, please! Need...Need you inside me, sir,” Ben muttered deliriously, bucking his hips and searching for more friction.

“Fuck, listen to you. So needy for my cock,” the mayor whispered, no longer holding himself back as he slid in with ease.

It started off slow and sweet; Damien letting his aching member sink in deep, watching how Benjamin's face would twist every time he grazed his prostate. He leaned down, littering the butler's face with numerous kisses. “So beautiful,” the mayor muttered. “So perfect, just for me. Fuck, you feel amazing around me, Ben.”

The slapping sound of skin against skin mingled with the drunken chattering in the background, as Damien plowed into Benjamin; no longer holding himself back. Each brutal thrust punched a desperate wail out of Ben; the butler trembling from head to toe as he held onto Damien for dear life, letting the mayor fuck him senseless. Damien groaned deep in the back of his throat, pistoning his hips hard and jostling Benfurther across the counter. The butler's constant moans increased in volume, till they became shouts with every thrust Damien gave.

“S-Sir, I'm gonna—oh f- **FUCK** I'm gonna cum, sir!”

“Yeah? You wanna cum, Benjamin? Wanna cum all over yourself for me?” Damien tilted his head down, biting across the butler's collarbone.

“I wanna cum! I wanna c-cum! Please let me cum, sir!”

“Okay, darling. You can cum.”

Damien set an animalistic pace; his hips slamming into Ben's without mercy until the other could take no more. Benjamin tossed his head back, bellowing out a moan loud enough to catch everyone's attention as he came heavily across his stomach; hot white ropes of cum spurting from his throbbing length. Damien gasped, panting desperately as he chased down his own orgasm. Eyes rolling back, the mayor came with a silent cry; a guttural moan quickly working its way out of his throat as he filled Ben to the brim. Damien carefully collapsed onto the taller man; both their chests heaving as they fought for oxygen, their hearts pounding.

“Hm, and you were worried,” Damien remarked, lifting his head to meet tired eyes with Benjamin. He looked up from across the room, to see Mark watching them as clear as day. The youtuber was covering his eyes and shaking his head.

“Unbelievable...”


End file.
